Big Time Pet
by TheHornyVirgin
Summary: When Carlos' beloved pet Sparky is hit by a car, James is there to comfort him, and new feelings come to the surface. No sex, just fluff! PLEASE R&R!


Hey, all my fellow BTR fangirls and guys out there! I really hope you enjoy this cute little fluffy Jarlos fic! This fic was inspired by the part in Big Time Audition when Carlos said that he lost a pet named Sparky when he was little. :'( MY POOR BABY! *sniffles and huggles him* XD Well, anyway, here's the fic and I hope you enjoy it! :D **PLEASE R&R! :D **

**Big Time Pet **

It was a Saturday in a small town in Minnesota where Kendall Knight, James Diamond, Carlos Garcia, and Logan Mitchell lived. But instead of running around at the local park or hanging out at the hockey rink, the four thirteen-year-old boys were doing something significantly less cheerful. They were attending the funeral of Carlos' beloved dog Sparky.

Earlier that morning when Mr. Garcia walked outside to pick up the morning paper, he discovered the Yellow Labrador run over in the middle of the road outside their house. After placing the dog's limp body safely on the back porch, he walked into the living room where Carlos was playing video games with hi three best friends. When he told him what had happened, the small Latino boy was devastated. He broke down into tears and ran out on the back porch and cradled Sparky's head in his lap. He was quickly surrounded by his friends, who comforted him as best they could.

After Carlos sat on the back porch for several minutes, his mom finally coaxed him away from Sparky's body and they gently wrapped him in an old sheet. While they did this, Mr. Garcia dug a small grave in the back corner of their yard. All of them followed Mr. Garcia as he carried Sparky over to the freshly-dug grave, Carlos still crying softly. The raven-haired boy held in his hand a small bouquet of flowers that he had picked from his mother's garden. Mrs. Garcia wrapped her arm around her son's quivering shoulders as Sparky's body was gently lowered into the grave by Mr. Garcia and Kendall.

Carlos sniffled and buried his head in his mom's side when his friend and his dad began shoveling the loose dirt over his dog's body. He had had Sparky ever since he was six years old. The Yellow Labrador had been a birthday present from his parents. Carlos fell in love with the puppy instantly and the two were almost inseparable. If Sparky wasn't sleeping in Carlos' bed with him, he was sleeping in the floor just beside the bed. Carlos always thought that Sparky would live forever, but apparently, he was wrong.

When the grave was completely filled in, Mr. Garcia straightened and leaned the shovel against the wooden fence a couple feet away.

"Sparky was a….wonderful and loving dog. He brought a smile to everyone's face and he'll be greatly missed." he said out of respect, "Son, do you want to say anything?"

"Mm-mm." Carlos whimpered as he shook his head.

Mr. Garcia nodded and walked over to give Carlos a comforting pat on the shoulder. Sniffling, Carlos took a couple steps forward and crouched to place the small bouquet of flowers on the center of the grave. His three friends standing a couple feet away could tell how much he was hurting. They wanted to badly to help, but they were at a loss as to what to do.

Once Carlos had placed the bouquet with great care on the grave, he stepped back to stand between his parents, who had sympathetic looks on their faces. A couple more minutes passed in silence before Mrs. Garcia spoke.

"I'm going to go make some cookies to help cheer everyone up." she said softly, rubbing Carlos' shoulders in a reassuring manner, "Honey, will you come help me get the flour off the top shelf?"

With that, Carlos' parents disappeared into the house, leaving the four boys outside. Kendall, James, and Logan all walked over to stand on either side of Carlos, who stood in silence just staring at the grave of his beloved Sparky.

"We're sorry, buddy." Kendall said, placing a hand on Carlos' shoulder.

"Yeah, Sparky was a really great dog." Logan said.

The four of them stood there for a few more minutes in silence. The only sound that could be heard was Carlos' sniffles and the occasional car whizzing by down the road. Suddenly, a familiar voice cut through the silence.

"Who wants to come lick the spoon?" Mrs. Garcia's voice called across the yard.

"ME!" Kendall and Logan both yelled simultaneously as they turned and sprinted towards the house.

James turned and started to follow them, but something inside him told him to stop. He skidded to a stop about midway across the yard and he turned back to Carlos, who hadn't budged. He solemnly walked back over to stand beside his best friend.

"You don't have to stay out here with me; I know you want to go help lick the spoon." Carlos said in soft voice, not taking his eyes off Sparky's grave.

"I don't mind." James said in an equally soft voice.

Carlos sensed nothing but love and understanding in the pretty boy's voice. Seeing the short Latino boy standing there alone with no one to hold him tugged at James' heart. Whenever one of his friends was hurting, James always did whatever he could to help them, but something about this time seemed different. He couldn't quite put his finger one it, but he knew what his instincts were telling him to do.

James stepped closer to his friend and carefully slipped his hand into Carlos' smaller one. Instead of flinching away like James expected him to, Carlos gave his hand a light squeeze of affection.

"It'll be okay." James said gently to the still-sniffling boy.

Carlos' breath hitched and he reached up with his free hand to wipe at his tears, then leaned his head on James' shoulder. The pretty boy instinctively brought his own free hand up to gently stroke at his raven hair.

"Come here." he whispered, turning to face Carlos and he pulled the shorter boy into his arms.

Carlos latched his arms around James' waist and pressed his face into his shoulder, squeezing his eyes shut as he fought back more tears. James cooed soft comforts into his ear whilst he held him firmly but gently and ran his hand along his back. Something about the way James held him just made Carlos relax and his breath evened out. His tears slowly ceased and he raised his head from James' shoulder. He and James instantly locked eyes and Carlos' heart skipped a beat and his whole body tensed up.

"Relax. It's okay." James whispered, "You don't have to be scared."

The taller boy gently rubbed his hand along the small of his back. Carlos lightly chewed at his bottom lip and let out a slow breath as he relaxed under James' touch. A shiver ran up his spine when James brought his hand up to carefully cradle his cheek. The taller boy tenderly swiped away a few stray tears with his thumb before he leaned in and closed the gap between them. Carlos' heart stilled for a split second when their lips connected. He was frozen for that same moment, but when James started to move his lips, he just melted.

A soft sigh escaped the Latino's lips as James lightly teased at the short, raven hairs at the nape of his neck. A couple seconds into the kiss, James carefully teased his tongue at the seam of Carlos' lips, begging for access. The shorter boy gladly parted his lips and both of them moaned softly when their tongues clashed. The kiss lasted only a moment, but it seemed like an eternity to the two boys involved. Their lips made a soft pop as they parted, gasping softly.

"What….what was that for?" Carlos breathed, bringing his eyes back up to James'.

"Because I love you." James answered in a gentle, loving voice.

A smile tugged at Carlos' lips and he pulled James back into their previous embrace.

"I love you, too." the shorter boy mumbled into James' chest.

James smiled and hugged him back, resting his cheek against the side of his head. The pair stayed this way for a couple more minutes, just enjoying the feeling of being so close.

"Why don't we go see if Kendall and Logan left us any cookie batter?" the pretty boy finally said.

"Okay." Carlos said, raising his head from James' chest.

After exchanging one more brief kiss, the two boys walked across the yard and into the house, a new sense of belonging about them.

**A/N: **Well, there it is! :D I really hope you enjoyed it! :) **PLEASE REVIEW! :D **


End file.
